


the last

by 2jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm crying, M/M, markhyuck, one last cuddle nd kiss, saying goodbye basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jejudo/pseuds/2jejudo
Summary: "you're missing your going away party""i know"





	the last

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to redbone and baby boy by childish gambino while writing this and say what's on your mind by slchld

Donghyuck knocked on the door lightly, with his heart feeling heavier than ever. He could hear the low sound of music being played over a speaker in the room and the sound of someone turning over in the bed.

“Come in.”

Donghyuck’s hand was already around the door knob just waiting to turn it when he got permission to come in. the gold sphere on the door handle felt smaller and harder to turn than normal, and gave a fight when he turned it slowly to open the door, with the frame aching and making the sound of friction past the wall.

The window on the other side of the room was slightly cracked open so the sound of rain could fill up the room, complete with the soft sounds of music and the gloomy dimly lit room. In the bed, underneath the sheets, a familiar face was looking at Donghyuck.

“You got my text.”

“I’ll always get your messages Mark”

Donghyuck took off his raincoat and set it on the chair by Marks desk. He debated on taking off his sweater too, but kept it on because the room was too cold to be in just his t shirt.

“You know you’re missing your whole going away party.” Donghyuck had his arms folded standing over Mark, who only looked at him and smiled. He was there, waiting for Mark at his own party when he got the text. Granted it was only him and his family and a few friends, but he had seen them the night before. Donghyuck pretended that he had homework only to come to Mark’s house just to see him lying in bed.

“I know”

Donghyuck realized Mark couldn’t be reasoned with so he just fanned his hands as a sign to Mark to scoot over on the bed. Mark smiled even wider while moving and Donghyuck got under the covers and sat up with his back resting on the headboard. Mark sat up as well, and grabbed Donghyucks’ hand from under the covers to bring them above.

They sat in silence, just listening to the rain and the low music. Donghyuck thought about when he first met Mark, thinking he was just going to be an acquaintance but Mark ended up being the best thing to come into his life. All the things and people Mark introduced him too. His first concert and first kiss, the first time they held hands and the first time Mark told Donghyuck he loved him. He was so caught up in all the firsts he didn’t realize that the lasts were inevitable. Faster than he could’ve prepared for, he was holding hands with someone who wouldn’t be here at this time tomorrow.

The soft music played and Donghyuck could tell Mark was hosing things back. He couldn’t get mad because he was holding things back too.

“What’s on your mind?” Mark turned Donghyuck’s head so he was looking at him

“I can’t believe you’re going to be leaving me in this boring town by myself.” Donghyuck laughed in efforts to melt the rock forming in his throat

“You’re going to be leaving too in a year too Donghyuck, we’ve always talked about it.”

Mark was right. One of the things the two bonded over was the thought of getting out of this dismal place and the graveyard for dreams. They would sit on the hood of Mark’s car looking at the big sky and talking about going towards something bigger than them. Even after talking about it for as long as they did, when Mark got the acceptance letter to a college across the country it didn’t seem real. When Donghyuck talked about it, he always figured they would be leaving together. But now he was in a room that the majority of things were in boxes while his room still looked the same and he was afraid it would always look like that.

“I can’t imagine going through this by myself.”

“Who said you’d be alone?

Common sense. Donghyuck knew that this would be the end to their relationship. Even if they were in love, they were both realists. Rarely does anything like this make t more than a month, it would probably be even less for them. Mark would be focused on college life and invested in becoming accustomed and Donghyuck knew he couldn’t handle the distance. He wanted to cry and beg Mark to stay, because he know he’d do it for him, but the only thing that’d be worse for him would be to trap Mark here. Donghyuck doesn’t know if he’s destined for greatness, or create something that goes beyond this tiny town but he knew Mark could. Stopping him from doing that is the crime he couldn’t commit.

Donghyuck couldn’t even bring himself to reply to stop himself from saying anything as needy as he felt, and Mark brought him into a big embrace. Mark wrapped his arms around him and Donghyuck felt secure. The two were facing one another, heads being the only thing not under the covers. The sound of thunder miles away filled the room but neither flinched. They were taking in everything, taking mental pictures for in the future when they felt themselves forgetting the good times. Mark counted all of Donghyuck’s moles over and over again and Donghyuck traced over Mark’s cheekbones with his eyes.

“I’m going to miss you. So much” Donghyuck felt the tears fall from his eyes sideways, landing on Mark’s pillow.

“I know baby” Mark wiped away incoming tears with his thumb, letting his thumb rest on Donghyuck’s cheek and Donghyuck closed his eyes and rested his hand on top of Mars, remembering how soft and strong his hands are and how weak he would feel without them.

Donghyuck opened his eyes and saw Mark still looking at him. He felt himself beginning to blush, here he was crying and Mark still had dry eyes. He wondered if Mark had cried any tears over him.

“This will be the last time I see you for a long time Mark” Donghyuck whispered

“I know. I’m trying to remember every detail of you, the things the cameras always miss and the things words can’t describe.” Mark whispered back “You’re so beautiful.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark in the eyes and he looked at his lips. When they curled back into a smile, or he pouted, they were so expressive. 

He felt Mark looking at is lips too.

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck moved his head to look at Mark in the eyes, and when Mark sat crisscrossed in front of him, Donghyuck mirrored his position

“Can I kiss you one last time.”

Donghyuck nodded and Mark slowly leaned forward, placing his hands on both sides of Donghyuck. He creeped in slowly and Donghyuck could feel goosebumps and the excitement and nervousness he felt, just like the first time. The only difference was that it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like to!!
> 
> cc. curiouscat.me/pristn


End file.
